What Could Have Been Proposal
by Morine123
Summary: A little two-shot about how Edward could have proposed. First chapter is in Bella's point of view, second chapter in Edward's.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is basically just a little two-shot about how i think that Edward _could _have proposed. I don't really know when this takes place, but that doesn't really matter much for the story. This chapter is in Bella's point of view. The next chapter will be the same day but in Edward's point of view. It gets kind of corny at some points, and some of it might not be that interesting or make that much sense, but i just felt like writing it so, whatever. anyways, Enjoy! **

Bella Point of View

I woke up this morning like I did every morning, in Edward's arms. It was Saturday, that meant that Charlie would be out all day so I had Edward all to my self. I was extremely excited.

"Good morning Bella. Did you sleep okay?"

"Of course." I cuddled up to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. I kissed him on his lips. Then I got out of bed and headed towards the door. I turned around before I left the room to see Edward's confused face.

"Human moment." I saw my favorite smile on him as I left the room.

I tried to be as fast as I possibly could be in the bathroom. I sped up my nice warm shower as much as I possibly could. Then I changed into a simple pair of jeans and a white t-shirt. Then I ran back to my room, but not without tripping first. Before I could hit the ground a felt a pair of cold arms wrap around me.

He chuckled, "Bella, Bella, Bella. What am I going to do with you?" I turned bright red. Why did I have to be such a klutz all the time?

"So what are we doing today?"

"Alice actually wanted to take you shopping today."

"Do I have to?"

"I think that you'll have a good time. You and Alice haven't really hung out in a while."

"Are you coming?"

"Actually today I was planning on going hunting. Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper wanted to make it a guy's day."

"What about Rosalie and Esme?"

"You would go shopping with them of course."

"So there is no way that I can get out of this?"

"Nope. But why don't I make you breakfast first?"

"I think that I'll just pour myself a bowl of cereal."

Edward grabbed me up in his arms and then flew down the staircase to the kitchen. He then put me on the counter and before I knew it he had a bowl full of cereal in his hands.

"Here you go."

"Thank you."

I ate my cereal pretty quickly and when I was done Edward put it into the sink and helped me get down from the counter.

"We should probably get going, we don't want to keep Alice waiting."

"Okay." A whole day of shopping with the Cullen girls, fun.

We walked outside to find Edward's shiny Volvo in the front yard. I was about to open the passenger door, but Edward beat me there and opened it for me. He kissed me on the forehead as soon as I sat down. Then he shut the door and then walked to the drivers side. Before he started the car he looked at me for a few minutes, then I decided to break the unusual silence,

"Um Edward?"

"Yes Bella?" He asked.

"Shouldn't we um leave?"

He seemed to snap back into reality. "Oh right, I'm um sorry." But he still didn't start the car.

"Edward? Is something wrong?"

"I love you." I couldn't help but smile and blush at his comment. Sure he said it a lot, but it was the way he said it, I couldn't help but blush, it's not something I can really control.

"I love you too, now I think that we should get going so that Alice doesn't get too mad."

"I guess so." Then Edward started the car and got onto the road, then he took my hand and held it all the way to his house. During the car ride he tended to steal glances at me more then he usually did. I couldn't help but blush every time that he did so, and he couldn't help but smile at my blushing. Before I knew it we were in front of his house.

I was about to open my door but once again Edward got to it first. I looked up to him and smiled,

"Thanks,"

"Anything for you." Then he pulled me into a small kiss. All too soon he broke away and helped me out of the car. Then he walked me over to Rosalie's car.

"Um we're taking Rose's car?"

"Yeah, Alice didn't really want to get hers dirty, and I think that your truck is automatically out of the question." I sighed at his last comment. He was always picking on my car.

Alice, Rosalie, and Esme were already in the car. Then Alice scrolled down the window and said, "Come on Bella!" Then she rolled the window back up. I was about to walk to the car when Edward stopped me and pulled me into another kiss.

This kiss lasted a little longer then the other one, but it still ended way too soon. When he pulled away he sighed and said, "I'm going to miss you,"

Then I said, "I'll miss you too, now let me go before Alice come out and drags me."

He chuckled and then walked me to Rose's car, opened the door and closed it for me. Before I knew it we were driving on the road. Rose was driving, Esme was sitting in the front passenger seat and Alice was sitting next to me in the back.

Alice couldn't seem to contain her excitement.

"We're going to have so much fun!" Alice said.

Then Esme spoke up, "It's nice, you haven't been able to spend enough time with all of the Cullen girls, Bella."

Then I said, "I'm looking forward to today." I was kind of looking forward to today. I mean I would have rather spent the day with Edward, maybe spend time at our meadow. And I wasn't really happy on the idea of shopping. But it was nice to have just a girl's day now and then. Maybe I could even get Rosalie not to be so upset with me, I doubted it, but still. Then I felt the car stop, when I looked up I saw that we were in front of a huge mall.

I sighed, this was going to be a long day.

We spent most of the day just going in and out of shops. Alice of course bought a whole store's worth of clothing. I didn't really see anything that I necessarily wanted or needed. But Alice made me try on so many clothes, I thought that I was about to faint. In the middle of the day we had to stop for food for me, the human, but that didn't take too long. Alice was the only one who sat with me while I ate though, Rosalie seemed to have better things to do, and Esme decided to go with her.

But while I was eating, an odd topic came up. Of course Alice started it.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"You know that Edward loves you right?"

"Um, that's what he tells me, yeah…why?"

"I just wanted to make sure that you knew."

"Um okay." Why was Alice telling me this?

"You love him too right?"

"Of course I love him!" How could Alice have even asked that? Of course I loved Edward, I loved Edward more then anything in the entire world, or universe for that matter.

Then a huge smiled played across her face, "Good."

"Um, Alice, why would you ask that?"

"I just wanted to confirm it."

"Why would you need to confirm it?"

"Edwards happiness is just really important to me. And I'm glad that you both love each other so much."

I didn't really know how I was supposed to respond to that. Normally Alice and I didn't really talk about things like this. I guess it was just…different. I didn't really understand what Alice was talking about, but I didn't really want to get to into it. So I just finished the rest of lunch in mostly silence.

The rest of the day went by pretty fast. Alice bought almost every item that she tried on, or that she thought looked cute. She also got me a lot of stuff, half of it I doubted that I would ever even wear. Esme and Rosalie also got a lot, not as much as Alice, but still a lot.

When we were driving home Alice seemed to be over-excited over something. I don't know what it was, probably just about the amount of clothing she got at the mall. I thought that we were going to be driving straight back to the Cullen's place so I was surprised when we made a different turn then we were supposed to.

"Um, where are we going?"

Then Alice spoke, "It's a surprise."

Sigh, I hated surprises. I really don't understand why people always try to give them to me. But I wasn't really in any mood to argue about it. After another few minutes of driving everything became a little more familiar. I was surprised when we stopped. We had stopped right outside me and Edward's meadow. Then Edward opened my door.

I quickly threw my arms around him and kissed him softly but quickly on the lips. Then he helped me out of the car. Esme then said from the car, "We'll see you back home," and she gave a warm, reassuring smile to Edward. Then Edward closed the door and the car drove off. I turned to Edward and once again kissed him on the lips.

He smiled and said, "I thought that you would like to have dinner in our meadow."

I smiled back at him and said, "I would love that,"

Then before I knew it I was on his back and we were running through the forest. I had finally gotten a little more used to it. When we stopped in the clearing I gasped. It was beautiful! The meadow was set up almost like a fantasyland. In the middle there was a table with food on it.

"Oh Edward! It's beautiful!"

He smiled, "I'm glad that you like it."

"Of course I like it, I love it! But when did you have time to do this? I thought that you were hunting today."

"I needed you out so I could set this up. But I didn't lie, I did go hunting a little bit in the morning."

"Edward, I love it! But I have to ask, what is this for?"

"I just wanted to do something special for tonight,"

I was about to say something but then my stomach grumbled. Edward chuckled then said, "I think that you should eat." Before I said something Edward picked my up and ran over to the table. Then he set me down in the chair. He took the seat across from me. On my plate there was so much food, that I didn't even know where to start.

"It all looks so good,"

"Don't say anything until you actually try it,"

I took a bite, it was delicious. "It's delicious!"

He smiled, "Good, I'm glad that you like it,"

I finished eating when I was done I pushed the plate aside, when I looked up I found Edward looking at something in his hands. I didn't know what was in his hands but he seemed to be extremely focused on it.

"Um Edward?" He looked up quickly, he looked startled.

"Oh sorry, are you done?"

"Yes. It was really good, thank you. Now may I ask what is in your hand that is so fascinating?"

He took a big breath and then mumbled something under his breath that I couldn't really hear, but I had a feeling it wasn't directed at me anyways.

"Bella, I love you, I have always love you. I don't know what you're going to say to this, and I don't really know how to ask this exactly, because well, I've never really done this before, as you can obviously see." Edward Cullen was actually stuttering. He looked so scared and nervous but happy at the game time. What was he talking about that he was so nervous about?

"Edward? What is it, you know that you can tell me, or ask me anything."

"I know." Before I knew it Edward was on one knee with a ring in his hand.

"Bella, I love you. Will you marry me?"

**The next chapter will be in Edward's point of view. Reviews would be extremely nice, thanks! **


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is all in Edward's point of view. It's longer because it take place the day before he proposes as well as the day he proposes. It's a little out of character for him, i've never done his point of view before, so it might seem a lot like Bella's. So, please go easy on me. Thanks for reading!**

_Edward Point of View_

I had just run back from Bella's house to change my clothes and get my car to pick her up from school

I had just run back from Bella's house to change my clothes and get my car to pick her up from school. It killed me to be away from her but I knew that I couldn't go to school in the same clothes I was in yesterday, and I don't think I could handle another day of taking Bella's truck to school.

I quickly walked to my closet quickly for humans, but slow for vampires. I changed into a new outfit for the rest of the day. Then I walked towards my other closet. It took me a minute to finally find what I was looking for, but I managed to find it. I don't think that I looked at the ring for at least a few decades. There was really no need for it, until now. I didn't think that I would ever need to take the ring out, or use it in any way until I met Bella. I never thought about marrying anyone, I didn't really think that it was possible for me to ever find anyone, no not just anyone, Bella. Bella was the only person that would ever be right for me. I didn't know how anything was going to work out. A vampire and a human? She deserved better than this, better then me. But I was selfish. And I wanted to marry her. I didn't think about the future, about how if would work out. But I wanted to marry Bella so badly that I didn't care.

I looked at the little ring box in my hands. Slowly I opened it and looked at the beautiful ring before me. I couldn't help but smile. I wanted to badly for this ring to be on Bella's finger, it belonged there. I looked at the clock, I was running late. I was supposed to pick up Bella in five minutes. Quickly I closed the box and put it safely in my pocket. Then I ran downstairs to my car, turned it on, and started driving towards Bella's house.

When I finally reached Bella's house, I found Bella sitting patiently on the steps to her house. When I pulled up she stood up and began walking towards my car. Quickly I got out of the car and ran over to her at vampire speed. I seemed to startle her because when I stopped in front of her she jumped a little and her heart rate picked up. I couldn't help but smile. Then I kissed her gently on her forehead.

I said, "Sorry I'm late."

She smiled back at me, "It's okay."

Then I walked her to the car and I opened the passenger door for her. At vampire speed I got in the driver's seat, then I started the car. Before I left I looked at Bella. She was looking out of her window and her head was leaning against the window. I was about to start the car but I couldn't help but kiss her on the cheek first. When I did so she looked up at me and blushed. I loved when she blushed. Then I started the car and headed towards school.

When we got to the school there were already a lot of cars parked so I had to park further away then usual. Bella was about to open her door but I beat her to it. Then I helped her out of the car knowing that she would probably trip if I didn't help her. She gave me a small smile as I helped her out of the car.

We started walking towards the school then Bella leaned her had on my arm. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder to make it more comfortable for her. Then I kissed the top of her hair. She leaned further into me and yawned.

I chuckled, "Tired?"

Bella nodded her head, "Yes."

We walked in the school in silence I looked down at Bella and she was looking ahead concentrating so that she wouldn't fall, not like I would let her. I couldn't help but smile. Then my hand slowly went down to my pocket and fingered the box. This only made me smile wider.

Bella looked up and said, "What?"

I looked down at her, "What do you mean what?"

"Why are you smiling so wide?"

I kissed her forehead, "What? I can't smile now?"

We made it to the school and I opened the door with the arm that wasn't around Bella's shoulders. Bella looked back down and sighed, "Whatever,"

I let out a small chuckle, it was so soft that I doubt Bella was even able to hear it. Then I walked Bella to her first class. I kissed her on her lips gently and let go of her shoulders. I watched her walk into the classroom and then I headed to my class.

I didn't concentrate in any of my classes. I didn't pay attention to any people's thoughts. I just thought of how I was going to propose to Bella. I knew that I wanted to, I wanted to do it soon. I thought that maybe tonight would be good. Maybe I just take her out to dinner. A nice restaurant, I could ask her there. I thought of many possibilities in my head. Every so often I would put my hand in my pocket to feel the ring box.

During lunch nobody really talked much. Bella was exhausted, she didn't get much sleep last night because we had a project due today. I wanted to help her but she wouldn't let me. I didn't really know why, but today I was really nervous. I didn't really know what to say to Bella. I didn't want to say something that would give anything away. But also I kept thinking, _what if she says no?_ I don't know what I would do if she said no. I tried not to think about it.

After lunch we had science together. I could tell that Bella was having a hard time staying awake. I couldn't blame her, we were watching yet another boring science movie. Bella laid her head on the desk, I had to nudge he a few times to make sure that she didn't fall asleep. She smiled at me thankfully whenever I made sure she didn't fall asleep. She was really tired, I realized that maybe tonight wasn't the night to propose. Tomorrow night would be better, she wouldn't be so tired. I've waited about a century, I could wait one more day.

The rest of the day went by pretty quickly. I figured out how I wanted to propose. I would take her to our meadow. It would be perfect. But I would have to spend the entire day tomorrow planning for it. I wanted it to be perfect, even if that meant having to spend a few hours away from Bella. I'm sure that Alice would be more then happy for taking her shopping.

I walked to my car, Bella was already there leaning against it. She looked even more tired. When I got to her she stood up straight and smiled. I kissed her gently on the lips and opened the door for her, then I got in on my side.

I drove her back to her house. She fell asleep on the car ride there. She looked so beautiful when she slept. When I pulled up to her house I decided not to wake her. I opened her door and picked her up in my arms bridal style. I wanted to be able to carry her bridal style and her actually be my bride. Her being conscious would also be nice. I found the spare key to her house, so I opened the door and walked in. I slowly walked up the stairs, making sure not to wake Bella. When I got to her room I slowly put her down on her bed. She cuddled to her pillow. I walked over to her desk to write her a note,

_Bella, _

_You fell asleep in the car, I decided not to wake you. I'll be back later tonight. _

_With all my love, Edward._

I put the note next to Bella's bed. Then I kissed her forehead and jumped out her window. I started to run home. I wasn't really that thirsty but I knew that Bella would like my eyes a lot more if I went hunting. So before I went home I went hunting for a little while. I didn't really find much, but it was enough to make my eyes Bella's favorite color. I slowed down when I got to my house. I wanted to talk to Alice about taking Bella shopping tomorrow.

I opened the door and immediately I felt Alice's cold arms wrap around me.

"Edward!!"

I smiled, "Glad to see you too Alice,"

"I can't believe that you're going to propose! Congratulations! I saw everything! It's going to turn out great! And yes I'll take Bella shopping tomorrow."

"Thank you Alice, where is everyone else?"

"They're out hunting. They will be back in about an hour though." She pulled me into another hug, "I am so proud of you!"

I let out a sigh, I was still nervous, "Can I talk to you Alice?"

"Of course."

I walked over to the living room an sat on the couch, Alice sat next to me.

"You saw the proposal right Alice?"

"Yes, it's going to be so beautiful. I think that it's so romantic that you are asking her in your meadow!"

I waited a few seconds before I asked my next question, I was scared that I wasn't going to like the answer, "Did you, um, did you see Bella's answer?"

Alice looked at me a little confused, "Answer to what?"

"Answer to if she would marry me."

Alice looked a little sad, "Oh, I actually didn't see _that _part, she hasn't made up he mind because she doesn't know."

I looked down. Obviously a worried expression played across my face because I felt Alice's arm wrapped around my shoulder, "Don't worry Edward. She loves you!"

"I know, but I still can't help but think about her saying no."

I smiled at Alice, I was still nervous, and worried about Bella's answer but somehow Alice always seemed to make everything better. Deep down I knew that Alice was right, Bella does love me, I don't understand how but she does. And I love her so much.

"Thanks Alice. Does um does the rest of the family know?"

"I told them. They're all so proud of you! But as I said they had to hunt."

"Okay, I'm going to be upstairs, um just tell me if you need anything okay?"

She let out a big smile, "Okay".

I ran upstairs at vampire speed. When I got to my bedroom I opened the door. Then I put on some music and laid on my couch. I took the ring out of my pocket and started looking at it. How was I going to ask her?

I started mumbling to myself, "Bella, I love you, will you marry me?"

No that wasn't romantic at all. But I didn't really know what else to say to her.

I started mumbling to myself again. "Bella, I love you with my heart, even though it doesn't beat, will you marry me?"

No, why bring in my immortality? Wouldn't that just ruin it? I let out a big sigh. I couldn't think of any correct way to ask her. I guess that I would just have to wait until the moment to say something, I'm sure that I would be able to think of something.

About an hour went by and then I heard my family come home. Before I knew it Emmett was in my room. I sat up in my couch. Emmett walked over and sat next to me.

"You're finally proposing. I didn't know if I was ever going to see this day."

"Yeah."

Then Jasper walked into the room, he didn't really say much just, "Congratulations."

Esme ran in and gave me a big hug, "I am so happy that you are asking Bella to marry you!"

Carlisle came in, "I'm proud of you."

I smiled at him, "Thanks"

The only person who didn't say anything to me was Rosalie, I knew that she didn't really like Bella. But I knew that she was just jealous. I didn't want it to bother me. I was happy that my family was supporting me. But it was getting late and I thought it was time to go back to Bella.

So I slowly got up and said, "I'm going to go back to Bella. Thank you for your support it really means a lot to me."

Then I jumped out my window and ran to Bella's house.

When I got closer I heard that Charlie was sleeping, from the sound of it Bella was awake, and from her smell, she just got out of the shower. Even from a good distance away she smelled wonderful.

When I finally got to her house I found her on her bed trying to fall asleep, her hair was still a little wet and it laid across her pillow. I climbed through the already open window and walked towards the bed. Before I made it there Bella jumped up at wrapped her arms around me. Then she kissed me on the cheek.

She said, "I missed you"

"I missed you too,"

"Where did you go?"

I didn't really think of an excuse for leaving. I couldn't tell her that I was hunting because that would be my excuse for tomorrow so I said, "Alice wanted some help with math,"

"Oh. Alice isn't good at math?"

"Um she is, just not trig."

"Oh"

I walked her over to the bed and slowly tucked her in. I laid on the bed next to her on top of the covers so she wouldn't get cold. As soon as I sat down she leaned her head against my chest and yawned. I let out a small chuckle, "You need to sleep."

Bella closed her eyes and before falling asleep said, "I love you."

"I love you too."

Then she fell asleep.

It was perfect to just watch Bella sleeping, in my arms. It made me even more eager for me to ask her to marry me. When Bella was in my arms I could sometimes just lose myself. I loved it when she talked in her sleep. It was the only way I could get into her mind without her telling me.

She didn't talk much in her sleep tonight. Just a lot of words that didn't really make sense. A few times she said I love you, and even more times she said Edward. I loved it when she said my name in her sleep. Before I knew it, it was getting light outside. I looked over to the clock. It was time to wake Bella up for school, but then I remembered that it was Saturday and we didn't have any school. So I let Bella sleep in. About two hours later I felt Bella move next to me and then her eyes opened.

"Good morning Bella. Did you sleep okay?"

She came closer to me, wrapper her arms around my neck and kissed me softly on my lips. I loved her so much. Before I knew it she was out of my arms and was headed towards the door. Before she left she turned to me, "Human moment." I smiled as she left the room.

Twenty minutes later I heard Bella start to come out of the bathroom. I was focusing mainly on her heartbeat. Then I heard a small trip and her heartbeat jump, I ran towards her to see if she was hurt. Before she could fall to the ground, I caught her by wrapping my arms around her waist.

I let out a small chuckle, "Bella, Bella, Bella. What am I going to do with you?" I saw her cheeks turn bright red, and I could smell the blood too. I loved it when she blushed. She was so beautiful.

Then she asked, "So what are we doing today?"

I told her, "Alice actually wanted to take you shopping today."

She had a disappointed look on her face, "Do I have to?"

"I think that you'll have a good time. You and Alice haven't really hung out in a while."

"Are you coming?"

"Actually today I was planning on going hunting. Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper wanted to make it a guy's day." I really did hate lying to her, but I had to think of an excuse.

"What about Rosalie and Esme?"

"You would go shopping with them of course."

"So there is no way that I can get out of this?"

"Nope. But why don't I make you breakfast first?"

"I think that I'll just pour myself a bowl of cereal."

Before she could move I picked her up and ran towards the kitchen. Once I got there I put her down on the counter top. Then I pulled out a bowl and poured cereal into it, all at vampire speed.

"Here you go."

"Thank you."

She quickly ate her cereal. When she was done I took the bowl out of her hands and put it into the sink. Then I helped her down from the counter knowing that she would probably fall if I didn't, she was so clumsy, but I loved her all the more for it.

Then I said, "We should probably get going, we don't want to keep Alice waiting."

Then we started to walk towards the Volvo. She was about to open her door but I beat her to it. Once she was sitting I closed the door and walked back to my side. I was about to start the car but I looked at Bella before I was able to. I realized that this would be the last time sitting in that seat before I asked her to marry me. The next time she sat in that seat she might be my fiancé. She looked so beautiful. I wish that she was already my wife. I was too caught up in my thoughts that I forgot that we were in the car.

Then Bella said, "Um, Edward?"

I jumped a little when she said this, but didn't take my eyes off of hers.

"Yes Bella?" I always got at least a little lost when I was looking in her eyes.

Then she said, "Shouldn't we um leave?"

I pulled my eyes away from hers so I would be able to focus a little more, "Oh right, I'm um sorry."

"Edward? Is something wrong?"

"I love you." I couldn't help but say it. It was the only thing on my mind right now. And I loved her so much, I wanted her to know it.

"I love you too, now I think that we should get going so that Alice doesn't get too mad."

"I guess so." Then I started the car and headed towards my house. Before we got far I took Bella's hand in mine. Bella was looking out the window. I looked at hear a lot for the car ride. She was so beautiful, it was hard to keep my eyes away from her. But there were a few times when she caught me looking at her and she blushed, I always smiled when she blushed.

When we got to my house I quickly got out of the car and opened Bella's car door. She muttered a little "thanks."

"Anything for you." Then I kissed her for a few moments on her lips. I helped her out of the car and started walking to Rosalie's.

"Um we're taking Rose's car?"

"Yeah, Alice didn't really want to get hers dirty, and I think that your truck is automatically out of the question." I really wished that she would let me buy her a new car.

Alice, Rosalie, and Esme were in the car and then Alice scrolled down the window and said, "Come on Bella!" Then she rolled the window back up. Bella was about to walk more towards the car but I stopped her and pulled her into a long kiss. Before I took it too far I pulled away. Then I said, "I'm going to miss you."

She said, "I'll miss you too, now let me go before Alice come out and drags me."

I walked her to the car and opened and closed the passenger door for her. Then I waited for the car to leave. Then I walked to the house. Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle were already in the kitchen with various items of food laid across the counters. I wanted to cook a meal for Bella for tonight.

When I walked in their eyes turned towards me Jasper then said, "This all smells terrible. I don't understand how humans can eat this stuff."

Emmett looked back down at the food, "Beats me."

I smiled at them and walked closer to them, "Thanks for getting all of this. It means a lot to me."

Carlisle walked up to me and put a hand on my shoulder, "It means a lot to us as well, you're finally going to propose. We're all very happy for you. I have to go to work right now, but if you need anything just call." He smiled at me and left the house. Then I turned to Emmett and Jasper, they said, "Sorry but we really can't stay here, the food just spells so bad. We'll be outside the house if you need anything." Then they ran outside. I was left alone in a kitchen with all of this human food and a cookbook. I sighed, Bella told me that I was a good cook, but I had someone to taste everything then, now I just have to follow the cookbook and hope for the best.

I spent a few hours until I finally made a meal that I thought that Bella would like. When I was done I put it into a few containers. I threw out all of the left over food when I was done. I looked outside, it was getting late. I knew that soon the girl's would be heading for the meadow. So I grabbed all of the things that I needed to set up and ran to our meadow.

Once I got to the meadow it only took me about five minutes to set up. It would have taken a shorter amount of time but I had to prepare the food, and I really did not want to mess up on that. When I was done I looked at everything to make sure that it was all perfect. Then I ran to the road. When I got there I stopped and sat on a rock and waited. It was about 15 minutes later when I saw Rosalie's car. When it stopped in front of me I got up and at vampire speed ran over to Bella's car. Then I opened the car door.

I leaned down to help her out but she quickly wrapper her arms around my neck and kissed me on the lips. She pulled away and then I helped her out of the car.

I heard Alice's thoughts, _Good luck! Don't be nervous!! _

I didn't really want to hear Rosalie's thoughts, I knew they wouldn't be good. Then Esme said, "We'll see you back at home."

She gave me a warm smile and said, _Good luck, we're all proud of you. _

Then I closed the door and watched as the car drove off. Then I felt Bella's lips on mine again.

When she pulled back I said, "I thought that you would like to have dinner in our meadow."

She smiled at me and said, "I would love that,"

Then I pulled her onto my back and started running to our meadow. I put Bella down on her feet and she took a few steps closer to what I set up.

"Oh Edward! It's beautiful!"

I smiled, "I'm glad that you like it."

"Of course I like it, I love it! But when did you have time to do this? I thought that you were hunting today."

"I needed you out so I could set this up. But I didn't lie, I did go hunting a little bit in the morning." Okay so it was a little bit of a lie, but I knew that she would see my eyes and wonder when I went hunting, and I didn't want to tell her that I went last night or she might have been upset.

"Edward, I love it! But I have to ask, what is this for?"

"I just wanted to do something special for tonight,"

Then I heard Bella's stomach growl, I wondered if Alice fed her. I said, "I think that you should eat." I picked Bella up and sat her down at the table. In front of her was the meal that I had been working on all day. I sat at the seat directly across from her.

"It all looks so good,"

"Don't say anything until you actually try it," I really hoped that it was good. I had no clue how it would taste.

She took a bite, "It's delicious!"

I smiled, it didn't taste horrible, "Good, I'm glad that you like it,"

I watched her eat, but before she was done I took out the ring under the table. I started playing with it. It was time, I was about to ask Bella to marry me. I couldn't help but be nervous.

"Um Edward?" I heard my angel's voice and I looked up.

Then I said, "Oh sorry, are you done?"

"Yes. It was really good, thank you. Now may I ask what is in your hand that is so fascinating?"

I took a big unnecessary breath and mumbled to myself, "Well here it goes".

Then I said, "Bella, I love you, I have always love you. I don't know what you're going to say to this, and I don't really know how to ask this exactly, because well, I've never really done this before, as you can obviously see." I didn't know what I was supposed to do. I was babbling now, I needed to stop. Luckily Bella stopped me before I went on forever.

"Edward? What is it, you know that you can tell me, or ask me anything."

"I know."

Then I got out of my chair and kneeled down in front of Bella with the ring in my hand I couldn't think of anything to say other than, "Bella, I love you. Will you marry me?"

**Thanks for reading! Please review, i would LOVE to hear your thoughts on the story. **


	3. Author Note

**Hey guys, I'm really sorry for the confusion, I wasn't planning on doing anything else with this story. I just it to be the proposal. I didn't out her answer because I don't really know how i would continue on with the story. But seeing that people liked it, I might continue, but i need some help as to where to go with the story. So if you want me to add on, just tell me what you think i should do with the story! If I decide NOT to add on, I'm sorry, but i hope that you enjoyed the proposal! :D thanks!**

-Morine


End file.
